Physical Contact
by potato95
Summary: Yoongi tak menyukai kontak fisik, namun apakah itu juga berlaku untuk Jimin? Yoonmin fict
**Title : Physical Contact**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and the rest of Bangtan member**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is purely made by me.**

Min Yoongi seorang _rapper_ terkenal dari grup BTS. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan stage name Suga. Dan semua orang mengetahui bagaimana sikapnya. Tatapan malas yang selalu tampil dinetra kecoklatan miliknya. Dan sikap tak peduli yang cenderung ditampilkan serta ucapan yang terkadang terdengar kasar. Namun semua orang juga mengetahui sisi baik yang ia miliki. Betapa ia menyayangi member dan fansnya adalah salah satu contoh yang dapat menutupi sikap jelek miliknya.

Semua member, staff dan para fans juga mengetahui bagaimana Yoongi tak menyukai kontak fisik dengan orang lain, bahkan ia butuh watu yang lama untuk dapat melakukan kontak fisik seperti berjabat tangan dan merangkul bahu dengan membernya. Ia bukan seperti Kim Taehyung yang bisa saja memeluk seseorang –sejenis ataupun lawan jenis— dengan begitu mudah saat ia mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut adalah temannya. Ia juga bukan Hosoek yang sekalipun tak bisa dengan mudah melakukan konatk fisik pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, namun ia bisa melakukannya untuk sekedar keperluan kerja. Yoongi hanya tak menyukainya, ia bilang hal itu sedikit menggagunya.

Hal ini terbukti saat mereka membuat MV Just One Day, director dari video itu menginginkan ada seorang gadis didalamnya agar makna dari lagu tersebut dapat tersampaikan dengan baik. Semua member menyetujuinya –suka rela maupun tidak—, namun Yoongi dengan tegas mengatakan pendapatnya bahwa ia tak menginginkannya. Sang pemuda tidak ingin bersikap egois sebenarnya, namun ia hanya tidak bisa. Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Hingga akhirnya diputuskan bahwa mereka tidak akan memasukkan seorang gadis sebagai pemeran utama dalam video tersebut.

Yoongi tak bisa menolak saat pembuatan MV mereka dengan judul Boy in Luv melibatkan seorang gadis. Ia hanya bisa mendecak tidak suka. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya tak nyaman. Namun saat itu Yoongi mengatakan dengan jelas kepada sang director bahwa ia takkan melakukan kontak fisik yang berlebihan dengan sang aktris. Sang director hanya mengangguk, sedikit merasa senang sang pemuda menyutujui hal itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat menolak melakukan konatak fisik _hyung?"_ Kim Taehyung bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Hal itu hanya membuatku tidak nyaman." Ujar Yoongi seraya menyamankan duduknya.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berada disamping Yoongi.

"Bukankah menyenangkan melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain, terlebih dengan orang yang merupakan tipe idealmu."

Yoongi mengerinyit tidak suka mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Namjoon.

"Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu." Ucapnya yang disambut tawa Namjoon.

.

.

Beruntung untuk Yoongi, beberapa MV mereka tidak melibatkan orang lain. Dengan arti dia tak harus melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman melakukan _shooting_ video mereka.

Dan sepertinya keberuntungan milik Yoongi hanya berakhir sampai disana. Karena untuk _teaser comeback_ mereka yang akan datang Yoongi harus menggenggam tangan seseorang. Hal itu membuat Yoongi mendecis tidak suka saat medengarkan penjelesan mengenai konsepnya.

.

.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa di dorm mereka. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menghela nafas. Memikirkan untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan seseorang membuat ia kesal sekaligus tidak nyaman. Kenapa harus dia? Dan mereka mengatakan jika Yoongi yang paling cocok untuk itu.

"Kau kenapa _hyung?_ "

"Aku hanya sedang kesal." Ucap Yoongi tanpa membuka matanya.

"Karena kau harus melakukan kontak fisik?"

"Hm. Memikirkannya hanya membuatku kesal."

"Kenapa kau tidak suka melakukan kontak fisik _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya sekali lagi kepada Yoongi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tak menyukainya." Ujar Yoongi.

Ekspresi Jimin yang semula penuh dengan rasa penasaran terlihat berubah untuk beberapa detik. Saat itu Yoongi berfikir mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi untuk sesaat karena melihat gurat kekecewaan diwajah Jimin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Yoongi mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran sofa.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ akan dengan senang hati melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang yang ia sukai." Ucap Hosoek yang telah berdiri disebelah sofa yang diduduki kedua pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin yang mengerinyit tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ itu adalah orang senang memperlakukan orang ia sukai dengan perlakuan yang special. Dan itu salah satunya. Seperti ia memperlakukan orang yangyang ia sukai dengan banyak kontak fisik."

"Yoongi- _hyung_ menyukai seseorang?"

"Kau tak tahu jika Yoongi- _hyung_ menyukai—"

"Diam kau Hosoek." Yoongi mendecis tidak suka mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Yoongi.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan menutup mulutku." Ujar Hosoek dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Kau menyukai seseorang _hyung_?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa Hosoek- _hyung_ mengtakan hal itu?"

"Kau lebih percaya padanya?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Karena Taehyung juga mengatakan hal yang sama kalau kau sednag menyukai seseorang."

Yoongi mendicis. ' _Sialan'uicapnya dalam hati_

Kedua pemuda itu menempatkannya dalam situasi yang sulit.

.

.

"Aku dengar dari Hobi - _hyung_ , kau bertanya pada Yoongi- _hyung_ mengenai orang yang ia sukai?"

"Hmm." Ucap Jimin yang saat itu tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kau patah hati?"

Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman sebagai pertanda jika yang diucapkan Taehyung adalah suatu kebenaran. Kemudian, Taehyung terkekeh geli mendengarnya dan hal itu jelas saja membuat Jimin heran.

"Kau menertawaiku?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang teman, Taehyung malah melanjutkan tawanya dengan lebih keras. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jimin mendengus tidak suka.

"Kau seharusnya bersimpati terhadapku yang sedang patah hati, bukannya tertawa."

"Aku bukannya menertawakan kepatah hatianmu. Hanya saja semua ini terasa lucu untukku."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya 'Yoongi- _hyung_ akan membunuhnya jika ia mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda ini.' Lanjut Taehyung dalam hati.

"Apa kau mengatakan seseautu mengenai kau yang akan menjabat tangannya pada _teaser_ kita besok?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, sekalipun ia tahu jika Taehyung bersikap sedikit aneh.

"Kau ingin aku memberitahumu sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Yoongi- _hyung_."

.

.

BTS berangkat menuju tempat _shooting_ mereka pukul delapan pagi. Sebenarnya terlalu pagi, namun manager mereka meminta mereka untuk datang kesana lebih cepat. Dan mereka tidak bisa menolaknya. Semua member BTS tampak senang pagi itu, kecuali untuk Min Yoongi –wajahnya tertekuk semenjak mereka memasuki van—.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ wajahmu merusak mood ceria kami." Protes Taehyung.

"Benar, tak bisakah kau tersenyum. Siapa tahu kau menyukai _shooting teaser_ hari ini." Tambah Soekjin yang dijawab Yoongi dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda _hyung_ '.

.

.

Yoongi menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan campuran warna kuning dan putih, sang pemuda menggunakan jeans yang sewarna dengan rambutnya untuk _shooting teaser_ mereka. Sang director meminta Yoongi berdiri di sebuah ruangan dengan _earphone_ putih ditelinga kirinya yang tersambung dengan ponsel. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda yang menggunakan _sweater_ hitam yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya, disertai dengan sebuah masker berwarna senada yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Yoongi tak berniat menatap sang pemuda sama sekali.

Sang director mengatakan padanya bahwa Yoongi harus mengulurkan tangannya pada sang pemuda yang nantinya akan disambut oleh pemuda itu. Dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk seadanya sebagi jawaban.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali pengulangan hanya agar Yoongi dapat menjabat tangan pemuda dengan _sweater_ dihadapannya dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang diinginkan oleh sang director. Yang pertama, Yoongi tak menatap sang pemuda sama sekali. Yang kedua salah _timing_ untuk menjabat tangan sang pemuda karena rasa ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan Yoong sehingga ia terlambat mengulurkan tangannyai. Dan yang ketiga, Yoongi melepaskan jabatan tangannya terlalu cepat. Sang director menghela nafas, ayolah itu hanyalah adegan mudah, hanya sebatas jabatan tangan. Namun semua staff mengerti sekalipun itu hanya jabatan tangan, jika Yoongi yang dituntut untuk melakukannya akan menjadi sulit.

"Ayolah Yoongi, bersikap professional lah."

"Aku sudah berusaha." Jawabnya sambil meneguk air yang diberikan padanya.

Sang pemuda bersurai abu-abu duduk disamping Soekjin.

"Jimin, kau bisa membuka maskermu. Aku fikir kau tidak memerlukannya karena juga takkan terlihat dari kamera." Ucap samg director.

Yoongi tersedak saat ia meneguk minumannya. Soekjin dengan spontan menepuk punggung Yoongi. Sang pemuda berkulit pucat menatap Soekjin dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan Soekjin menatapnya dengan senyuman seraya mengangguk seolah dapat membaca pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Yoongi.

"Itu Jimin." Ucapnya.

'Sial.' Ucap Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Karena sekarang kau tahu itu Jimin, kau menyesal tidak menjabat tangannya lebih lama?" Ejek Namjoon yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Yoongi.

"Kenapa tak ada yang mengatakan padaku?" Tanya Yoongi setengah bergumam.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka kontak fisik dengan orang lain." Ucap Hoseok setengah mengejek.

"Kau tahu sendiri Jimin bukan orang lain."

"Lalu siapa? Orang yang kau sukai?"

"Diam kau Hosoek." Desis Yoongi.

"Jika kau tahu itu Jimin- _hyung_ kau akan menggenggam tangannya lebih lama? Kau mesum Yoongi- _hyung._ " Ucap Jongkook.

"Tutup mulutmu bocah." Ucap Yoongi.

Jimin melangkah kearah mereka dengan tangan yang sibuk mengipasi dirinya sementara disampingnya Taehyung berjalan dengan santai.

"Kenapa wajah Yoongi- _hyung_ memerah begitu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Karena dia ingin menggenggam tangan Jimin- _hyung_." Celetuk Jongkook.

"Diam kau bocah." Ucap Yoongi disertai dengan tatapan tajam untuk sang maknae.

Taehyung tertawa keras menderngar ucapan Jongkook, sementara Jimin tak bereaksi apa-apa seolah apa yang diucapkan Jongkook itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Hal itu menimbulkan sedikit kekecewaan bagi Yoongi.

.

.

 _Shooting_ mereka akhirnya selesai dengan cepat, setelah Yoongi mengetahui bahwa yang melakukan kontak fisik dengannya adalah Jimin. Baginya jika itu Jimin, semuanya menjadi tak masalah.

Yoongi hendak melangkah ke van mereka, hendak mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, saat ia melihat Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang berbicara didekat van. Bukan maksudnya untuk mendengar percakapan mereka hanya saja mereka berbica terlalu keras hingga ia bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Sekarang kau tahu jika apa yang aku ucapkan itu bukan bohong."

"Tapi, itu hanya sebuah jabatan tangan Tae. Yoongi- _hyung_ biasa melakukannya dengan siapa saja."

"Oh ayolah Park Jimin, kau tidak melihat tatapannya Yoongi- _hyung._ Itu berbeda."

"Sama saja menurutku."

"Kau memang bodoh Jim. Itu berbeda, sudah aku bilang Yoongi- _hyung_ menyukaimu."

"Aku tak percaya jika bukan _hyung_ sendiri yang mengucapkannya. Aku tak ingin berharap begitu saja."

"Bukan hanya aku yang mengatakannya. Kau bisa bertanya pada member yang lain."

"Tapi—"

Belum selesai Jimin berkata untuk membantah ucapan Taehyun, ponselnya berbunyi dan dilayarnya menampilkan nama _Yoongi hyung_. Jimin tentu saja langsung mengangkatnya. Setelah ia mengucapkan salam, sang pemuda bermata sipit terdiam dan tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah. Sementara Taehyung menatap Jimin heran, pasalnya sang pemuda tak mengatkan apa-apa, hanya wajahnya saja yang berubah merah. Jimin menatap ponselnya yang sudah tidak terhubung dengan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku." Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Dan Taehyung hanya menatap sang teman dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan sebagi 'sudah aku katakana.'

 **The End**

 **Review?**


End file.
